Unwillingly Good
Unwillingly Good is a fan episode of HTF. Starring roles *Blake *Tundra *Elemental *Pierce Featuring roles *Pranky Appearances *Gutsy *Jerky Ploty Blake is at Pierce's house, where Blake is typing a new code for a virus that he made on his laptop. Pierce says that it seems to be going to be a very interesting computer virus. Blake agrees, as that virus can even destroy anti-malware programs. Blake finishes typing the code for it and saves it. Blake makes a copy of the program, puts it in an attachment in an e-mail and sends several e-mails containing it to Pranky, Jerky and Tundra. Pranky sees that he got an e-mail. He opens it but accidentally clicks the attachment. Pranky sees his antivirus program being deleted, so Pranky decides to restart his computer. After he restarted his computer, his antivirus program has been deleted and his computer's icons have been changed to a skull. Pranky calls Elemental and tells him what happened, then Pranky faints after seeing that the background of his computer has been changed into a skull. Meanwhile, Tundra sees that he got an e-mail. He opens it but he is suspicious about the attachment, so he deletes the e-mail. Elemental tells Tundra about what had happened to Pranky. Tundra says that it must have been Blake and Pierce's work. Elemental and Tundra then go to Pierce's house. Tundra knocks on the door. Blake opens it and asks those two what they want to do. Tundra says that he heard that he sent Pranky an e-mail with an attachment and his computer is ruined. Blake asks them to get out from his place. Tundra hypnotizes Blake, while Pierce runs over to Elemental and Tundra and shouts at them to leave his friend alone. Tundra tells Pierce that he will only if Blake fixes Pranky's computer, so Pierce decides to follow them to Pranky's house. Blake, Tundra and Elemental then go inside Pranky's house. Tundra makes Blake delete the virus that is on Pranky's computer, reinstall the antivirus program that was deleted and change the icons and the background to the way they were. Pierce walks up to Blake and slaps him in the face, making Blake snap out of Tundra's spell. Tundra wakes up Pranky. Pranky sees Blake and Pierce, causing him to run out of the house. Blake wonders what happened. Pierce tells Blake that Tundra hypnotized him into removing the virus on Pranky's computer. Blake gets very angry and Tundra and Elemental run out of Pranky's house with Blake and Pierce chasing after them. Tundra and Elemental then run inside Elemental's house. Blake and Pierce are now tired from running. Jerky and Pranky walk up to Blake and Pierce and have angry looks on their face. Jerky says to Blake that he's going to pay for giving Jerky's computer a blue screen of death, but then Gutsy hits Jerky with his motorcycle by accident and sends Jerky flying into a wall. It suddenly starts to rain outside and Pranky gets hit by lightning, which kills him. Blake says that it was a close one, then Blake and Pierce go back to Pierce's house. Blake gets on his laptop but sees that the virus he made was deleted. Blake types the code for the virus again, but Tundra casts sleep spell on Blake and Pierce, then he goes inside Pierce's house and deletes the virus that Blake made on his laptop. Fates Deaths #Jerky is hit by Gutsy's motorcycle. #Pranky is hit by lightning. Category:Fan Episodes